


After Shakespeare

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disney, Episode: s03e02 The Shakespeare Code, F/M, Friendship, Lion King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha talk after their adventure with Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Shakespeare

After Shakespeare

Martha found the Doctor relaxing in the sitting room closest to his workshop watching “The Lion King.” She just smiled as he hummed along with “Hakuna Matata” and couldn’t help but join in as she sat next to him. When the movie was over she turned to him and asked “Wasn’t that movie simply a Disneyfied version of ‘Hamlet'

The Doctor looked at his newest friend with a confused look on his face that suggested he was also thinking about what she had just said to him. Suddenly the realization hit him. “You’re right. Scar killed Mufasa just as Claudius killed king Hamlet,” he started smiling as he made more connections,” Timon and Pumbaa could easily be Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. Oh! Rafiki is Horatio and Nala is obviously the Ophelia to Simba’s prince Hamlet,” his smile was as bright as the sun.

“Which would mean Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai are Polonius, Laertes, and Reynaldo. Sarabi is Gertrude, and Zazu is a combination of Marcellus and Bernardo,” Martha continued.

He laughed from the fun they were having as they continued to compare other Disney films to Shakespeare. Eventually they began discussing their favorite plays and found that they both loved the same comedy, “Much Ado about Nothing.”

“Doctor, what was that comment you made after Shakespeare flirted with you?” she asked.

“The one about the 57 academics punching the air?” he asked in return.

“Yes, that one. Were you referring to the academic that argue that Shakespeare’s sonnet 57 was directed at a man and the 57 academics that believe he was bisexual?” she raised an eyebrow and leaned towards him.

“Indeed I was, and it would appear as though they were right,” he answered with a chuckle.

“There’s no way to prove it though,” Martha pointed out. “As much as I’d like the world to know that the greatest playwright of all time was bisexual no one would ever believe us.”

“Sadly no, but we know it,” he winked at her.

“Well of course we know it, he did flirt with the both of us,” she reminded him.

“True, and he sure was relentless when it came to you. He even went so far as to write you a sonnet.”

“Is that jealousy that I hear in your voice?”

“No. Why on Earth would I be jealous of the man that you rejected more than once?”

“Because he was married!”

“Does that mean you would’ve accepted his advances had he been single?”

“No, of course not. I may be new to this time traveling thing, but I know not to interfere with the time line of such a historical figure.”

“Good,” he smirked satisfactorily.

Martha raised an eyebrow at him, but when he didn’t say anything more she shook her head and thought it best to drop the subject, for now.


End file.
